


Дьявол в деталях

by hivershin



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [9]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Что есть поцелуй? Клятва, что шепчут в упор, признание, рука об руку идущее с собственным же доказательством; тайна, доверенная губам, не уху, вся тишина вечности в одном мгновении; жизнь в биении чужого сердца.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Дьявол в деталях

**Author's Note:**

> Саммари из Эдмона Ростана  
> Работа fandom OE North and South 2020

Потом, после всей утомительной возни и старательных покрикиваний шёпотом (внизу Коко принимал гостя), она зажигает свечу и вытаскивает из-под подушки книгу, вздохнув довольно, как маленькая девочка, что оттарабанила скучную обеденную молитву и наконец-то может поесть. Он слушает шорох прохладного муслина и смотрит в окно. Олларию затопило туманом, и вразнобой понатыканные часовые башни и колокольни словно бредут по грудь в молоке — причудливая иллюзия движения, созданная ветром и влагой. Дождь оставляет за собой острый, едкий запах разворошенной мокрой земли, весенней бури — следующая уже подгрызает далёкие горы, грозясь подмять под себя столицу, но время у него ещё есть.

Он бесцельно кружит по комнате, рассеянно нашаривает ускользающий рукав, встряхивает кистью с кольцом Ариго, погружённый в раздумья, пока вдруг не понимает, как нелепо смотрится со стороны — комичный герой Оливье Басселена или дешёвой утренней пьесы, где людям почти всё равно, на что пялить свинцовые от усталости глазки. И вздыхающая Марианна считает так же. Она не потрудилась одеться, и Ричард всякий раз по замыкании круга натыкается взглядом на её роскошные, чуть рыхловатые прелести (в противовес ещё думается о блондинке с нежными ручками, но нехотя, устало, как наевшаяся кошка без интереса трогает лапой блюдце сливок — сейчас у него заботы поважнее Катари...).

Кажется, он ходит так по спальне час. Или два. Или два с половиной: испустившая дух книга вяло шелестит, когда Марианна захлопывает её и смотрит на Ричарда с сочувствием. Её прохладное участие остужает его пыл, поэтому он откланивается, произносит какие-то вязкие вежливые формулы: «жду новой встречи, эрэа», надеясь, что его торопливое бегство не кажется таким уж трусливым. В гостиной он ловит своё отражение — запёкшиеся губы, полумесяцы от ногтей Марианны на ключицах: он поискал было эсперу, её серебристый шипастый хвост или хотя бы цепочку, но он совсем забыл, эсперу он не носит уже давно... В полутьме Ричард не просто похож на отца — он его копия.

С сочным хрустом под копытами перемалывается галька и крошечные раковины Устричной площади, где раскладывают свой товар торговки рыбой, затем — беззвучно прогибаются мягкие, набухшие от влаги доски рядом с канавой, через которую обычно срезают путь до улицы Мимоз, и вот подковы дребезжат по гладким плитам набережной. Ричард даже в темноте знает, в какой части города находится: не заблудишься, не потянешь время. А ему так нужно время… Ему надо подумать... Хрупкая ночная перспектива разбивается с рассветом. Густеющая толпа уважительно расступается (насколько позволяют это осклизлые, воняющие жавелевой водой улочки с хлопающим на верёвках бельём) перед его чёрно-синим превосходством, но Ричарду так одиноко и муторно, что хочется выть, — а резкий весенний ветер сушит глаза. Он озяб. Сона, умница, почувствовав его неописуемую усталость, сама идёт к дому сквозь лихорадочную утреннюю суету, стекающий меж стенами солнечный свет.

Но когда дом Рокэ Алвы успел стать его домом?

***

Монотонно тикают ходики — они достались его эру от матери, так Ричард слышал. Поскрипывают полы. Идёт дождь, превращающий окна в серые зеркала. Ричарду скучно всё и он сам себе же — в первую очередь. Он уже два раза вымылся, но, утыкаясь пылающим, жарким лбом в предплечье, ещё, кажется, может уловить настырный запах сандала, облаком плывший за Марианной. Он не может согреться — каждый взгляд на наполненное ядом кольцо погружает его в ужас.

Ричард не дурак — он давно подозревает, что между ним и Рокэ не всё так не просто. Даже когда пишет стихи, он не может начертать ни буквы, сидя в библиотеке, прислушиваясь к шагам Рокэ (тот по-особенному вонзает каблуки в мягкую землю, припечатывая её собой), который всё не возвращается... Когда облака над городом сдвигаются на бесконечно малую величину, являя молочный проблеск звезд, Ричард просыпается в тёмной библиотеке, укрытый чужой курткой, и кто-то тихо читает у слабого каминного огня.

На дворцовых приёмах все смотрят на Рокэ. А он смотрит на Ричарда, — весёлый, дикий, душа компании, любимец придворных дам. «Создатель, — думает Ричард, — как у них хватает сил его всё-таки отпустить?»

Рокэ надевает на его палец кольцо, Рокэ — мимолётно   
касается его волос, когда думает, что Ричард не видит, Рокэ — Рокэ играет ему на гитаре, даже когда Ричард сидит у себя, свернувшись клубком в кресле, но Ричард знает, кому адресованы эти прозрачные и холодные песни, столь непохожие на прихотливые морисские переливы. Когда они тренируются, и Ричард неизменно оказывается в луже, буквально и фигурально, Рокэ всегда протягивает ему руку, помогая встать. И задерживает его ладонь в своей.

Ричард старается отвлечься королевой, Налем, своим томительным безденежьем, но королева говорит о Рокэ, от эстебановой бойни его спасает — Рокэ, а в вычищенном Мерседес колете обнаруживается вдруг тугой от таллов кошель.

Он мог это прекратить, не потребовалось бы даже слов, один презрительный поворот плеча лучше всего сказал бы «нет», но Ричард не хочет ничего прекращать — его восхищает собственная безрассудная храбрость, лёгкий неприличный жест в сторону всех устоев и традиций, которые пестовала в нём мать, но она была права. Теперь он сполна расплатится за своё легкомыслие. Слишком тесное кольцо Ариго сдавливает фалангу пальца. Ричарду страшно.

Сыро поскрипывает дверь: Ричард вскидывает голову, неуверенно улыбаясь, и тут же хмурится, осознав, _чему_ улыбается. Соберано вернулся домой, вежливо сообщает ему Хуан. Неожиданно рано. Очевидно, ему тоже скучно, — не говорит он, но это и так понятно.

В кабинете темно. Почему в кабинете темно? Ричард не помнит. Неужели он целый день прождал Рокэ? Ноздревато-жёлтая огромная луна безуспешно пытается втиснуться в узкую бойницу окна, Рокэ Алва — кое-как, пятернёй зачёсанные волосы, забранный сумраком лоб; губы тёмные от вина — стоит у камина, прикрывая глаза ладонью, будто у него болит голова, но тут же оборачивается на Ричарда и приветливо кивает. Отблеск играет на отлакированном дереве гитары, небрежно пристроенной у его кресла. Пахнет нагретым кирпичом каминного свода; неистребимым, мрачно скользит у Ричарда в голове, сандалом, но этот запах легче и не такой сладкий; книжной пылью, нугой, чёрной смородиной, булочками, намазанными маслом; сливками — Рокэ подают их к шадди. Эру Рокэ подают их к шадди...

Ричарда бьёт озноб. Он придвигается ближе к камину — и к Рокэ.

— А, Окделл? Вы выглядите так, словно у вас за пазухой парочка ызаргов. Вы проигрались? Получили письмо из дома? Что за понурый вид?

Он берёт записку Марианны из его вялых рук, хмыкает, глядя на сургучную печать Капуль-Гизайлей, касается его локтей: кожу жжёт сквозь ткань, задери рукав — и увидишь тавро Алва. Ричарда трясёт. Рокэ не отпускает его, и Ричард, вдруг вспылив, вырывает руки силой:

— Co-sheorsach!

Рокэ с весёлым удивлением приподнимает тонкие соболиные брови (как же Ричарду всегда хотелось их потрогать). Они так близко друг к другу, что Ричард замечает, как чернеют глаза Рокэ. Он видел кольцо королевы: Ричард почти желает изменить прошлое и отказаться от этой ноши, но выбора у него нет. Его с детства растили на разбухших от чернильной крови героях рода Окделл; пусть даже их мифологическая, исключительно канцелярская реальность выцветает рядом с этим человеком; настоящим, шумно вздыхающим, с синими, как маргаритки, глазами.

— Марианна передаёт, вы не умеете целоваться, — легко говорит Рокэ.

Под его пристальным взглядом Ричарду ужасно хочется переступить на месте, как мальчишке, не выучившему урока. В животе внезапно теплеет, словно свечной огарок бросили на трут.

Рокэ вскидывает узкую ладонь, вопросительно наклоняет голову и, дождавшись кивка Ричарда, обхватывает его подбородок, разворачивая к каминному свету. Ричард немо слушается и задирает голову выше. Чужое прикосновение — неописуемо нежное, и сама мысль о том, что человек с такими мягкими осторожными руками способен на величайшее злодеяние, сейчас кажется почти смехотворной, почти кощунственной. Только не эр Рокэ. Но только эр Рокэ и способен на это. После его карманный кардинал отпустит ему непростительный грех убийства. Ричард всего лишь пытается предотвратить это злодеяние, перекрыть его другим — и его собственный епископ тоже скажет, что Ричард был совершенно прав, отравив Рокэ.

Нижняя губа у него начинает дрожать.

— Ах, что за наречие, — с восхищением произносит Рокэ, быстро прикасается к уголкам его рта, словно пытается смягчить колкие шипящие. — Как я влюблён в эту божественную филигрань согласных. Вы не представляете, как скучно без вашего баска в окружении столичных индюков.

Слова срываются с его губ, юркие и быстрые, как речные пескарики.

— Так приезжайте в Надор, — буркает Ричард. — Мы вам устроим тёплый приём.

Рокэ невесело смеётся.

— Человек с таким ртом, как у вас, и с таким талантом к ругательствам просто не имеет права не уметь целоваться. Сначала, — задумчиво произносит Рокэ, поглаживая скулы Ричарда, словно не в силах оторваться, — вы касаетесь рта партнёрши. Чувствуйте её. Примечайте детали.

Жесткий ободок перстня врезается в кожу. Острая грань сапфира волнует губу — Ричард чуть приоткрывает рот, и пальцы Рокэ на мгновение сжимаются чуть сильнее — и тут же расслабляются.

Ричард слушает его дыхание, хочет спросить, возразить, обидеться; он не понимает, что происходит, и в то же время впервые понимает абсолютно всё. Когда же у них что-то пошло не так? Сможет ли Ричард что-то исправить? Пять лет со смерти отца он рос в ожидании мести. Его единственным наследством стали — громкая, но бесславная история, гордая кичливая нищета и костёр ненависти, куда его мать и эр Август подкладывают смолистые сучья; пылающий ради того, чтобы сжечь Рокэ Алву живьём.

Первенца Эгмонта определяет его месть. Его история. Его клятва. Без них Ричард никто. Без них его нет. Он...

— Я кое-что сделаю, Ричард, — говорит Рокэ. — Пообещайте, что не рванётесь, как испуганный лесной оленёнок.

Начавшийся за окном ливень заглушает нерешительное восклицание, которое срывается с губ Ричарда, когда Рокэ прижимает его к себе. От него пахнет чёрной смородиной — аромат плывёт, будто кто-то взял в руки ветку и намял её пальцами; нагретым металлом, неописуемо-солоноватым, свежим потом, благовониями и чистым хлопком.

Рокэ никогда не сражается с ним в полную силу. Ричард чувствует, сколько мощи в этом худом и не слишком высоком человеке, только когда эти сильные руки скользят по его спине, обхватывают за талию — деликатно, почти благоговейно.

Ричард задаётся вопросом, что же будет — Рокэ даст ему пощёчину, может быть? Или — засмеётся и толкнёт в камин? Или — вывернет его запястье (в детстве Ричард уже ломал руку — он до сих пор помнит отвратительный тихий хруст кости: похожий на то, как трескаются под сапогом слоёные чешуйки снега) так, что кольцо Ариго весело поскачет по каменным плитам? О, святая Сесилия... О, Создатель...

Рокэ его целует.

Дыхание Ричарда сбивается, но он сдерживает ненужные сейчас слова — и держит слово.

***

Что есть поцелуй? Клятва, что шепчут в упор, признание, рука об руку идущее с собственным же доказательством; тайна, доверенная губам, не уху. Вся тишина вечности в одном мгновении; жизнь в биении чужого сердца, поцелуй — томительный полёт с надорского уступа в холодную горную реку, но воды её, вопреки ожиданиям, горячи — Ричард позволяет Рокэ толкнуть себя и утягивает его за собой.

Его рот, всегда изогнутый в сардонической усмешке или скучающей гримаске, сейчас такой нетерпеливый, будто Рокэ ночами, едва ли заполненными вином и музыкой, думал о Ричарде, тоже думал об их поцелуе, ещё, ещё и ещё. Они пребольно стукаются зубами, словно Рокэ не в силах противиться его притяжению, и Рокэ смеётся.

– Чувствуйте её... его. Узнавайте, что ему нравится. Я веду — вы идёте следом, — пылающий шёпот Рокэ. — Это не военное сражение, Ричард.

Вопреки своим словам, сам Рокэ раскрывает его рот почти грубо, с силой, как всегда, он ведёт невидимый бой с врагом, которого должен уничтожить, покорить себе — чтобы после со смехом зацеловывать синяки и царапины. Пальцы Рокэ мягко запутываются в ещё влажных кудрях Ричарда и оттягивают его голову назад.

За то время, пока он живёт с Рокэ, его волосы отросли. Когда они коснулись воротника, Ричард попросил дозволения их обстричь и получил лишь резкую отповедь: «Мода Лучших людей идёт вам куда больше, слышите, Ричард? Оставьте свою голову в покое, видит Создатель, вам не стоит лишний раз её волновать». Ричард ему поверил, конечно, а как же иначе — разве Рокэ когда-нибудь в чём-то ошибался?

Разве только в том, что взял Ричарда в дом.

Губы Рокэ прижимаются к его горлу, Рокэ улыбается, Ричард чувствует, и облизывает его бешено бьющуюся жилку. Грубыми укусами накрывает отметки Марианны — с ревностью, сказал бы Ричард, если бы не знал своего эра, но кто вообще знает Рокэ Алву...

— Сдавайтесь, юноша, — со смехом выдыхает Рокэ. Ричард, как всегда, покоряется.

— Эр...

Он жмурится в темноту — перед глазами плавают бесконечные кольца света. Рокэ трахает его своим языком — все стоны Ричарда, весь его шёпот Рокэ заберёт себе, все его сомнения, запинающиеся возражения, все его всхлипы, до тех пор, пока от Ричарда не останется ничего, а Рокэ Алва с полным правом не заявит о своём абсолютном владении. Под его жарким напором расходится кожа на обветренной губе, поцелуй — солоноватый от крови Ричарда и сладкий от карамели, которую ел Рокэ. Марианна никогда не целовала его так. Катарина — Катарина никогда… Дейзи, Роб, безымянные девчонки с ярмарок, деревенские девчонки, пахнущие сеном и молоком — такого не было с ними, не было... Рокэ вжимается ногтями в его шею, оставляя на коже вспухающие розовые полосы, и заставляет Ричарда думать только о нём, его огненно-винном рте, его тёмно-лиловом смородиновом запахе, болезненной, грубой, восхитительной близости, движениях, приводящих в исступлённое умопомешательство — сродни разгулу воды и грома за каменной стеной особняка. Рокэ распластывает у него на спине дрожащую горячую ладонь, а когда Ричард цепляется за его грудь, то с изумлением ощущает, что сердце Рокэ бьётся так же быстро, как и у него. Рокэ возбуждён. Ричард посасывает его язык и мечтает засунуть ладонь ему в штаны — и всё же нет. Вбитые розгами догматы его церкви мгновенно заставляют его одеревенеть: тот, кто шестнадцать лет прожил под крышей Мирабеллы Окделл, не может целоваться с Рокэ Алвой, ощущать его напряжённый член, прижимающийся к собственному животу. Ричард не может — не должен хотеть прижаться в ответ, Ричард возбуждён, Ричард чувствует тошноту, страх — и выпутывается из объятия Рокэ, отскакивает назад, как испуганный факелом жеребёнок.

Целую секунду Рокэ ещё стоит на месте, странно-неуклюже вытянув вперёд руки, словно ждёт его возвращения, но Ричард не успевает ничего сказать — он хмыкает и садится в кресло.

— Я был неправ. Целоваться вы умеете.

Вот она, истинная власть, тоскливо думает Ричард. Она не в дворцовом зале, не со шпагой в руках перед перепуганными крестьянами, а в том, как Рокэ вальяжно садится, рассеянно слизывая кровь Ричарда со своих губ. Его власть над остальными, над Ричардом, в том, как он спокойно оставляет растерянного Ричарда в луже каминного пламени, расплесканной на ковре, оставляет его гореть изнутри от всех невысказанных слов, подозрений, угроз и мольб. Оставляет его в одиночестве…

Из ребячливого чувства противоречия Ричард падает в своё кресло напротив. Рокэ позёвывает.

— Когда ваше славное личико насупливается в столь гневном выражении, я с ужасом думаю о работе вашей мысли. Давайте вы сразу выложите мне все свои подозрения вместо того, чтобы обижаться втайне, пестовать горечь, сладко и с удовлетворением себя растравлять, и взорваться, в конце концов, потоком обвинений и вызовом на дуэль. Стреляйте, как говорит мой добрый друг Курт: я вижу, вас распирает от вопроса, но какого?

— Вы не читали записку баронессы. Откуда вам знать, умею ли я целоваться... Или... Вы же просто так это сказали.

— Вот, вы начинаете ухватывать суть, — безрадостно говорит Рокэ и с лёгким усталым вздохом устраивает гитару у себя на бедре, щелчком ногтя сбрасывает с неё невидимые пылинки.

— Простите мою неуклюжую ложь. Мне давно хотелось это сделать, и так случилось, что последний шанс был сегодня. Сейчас. До того, как вы нальёте мне вина, Ричард, ведь потом я бы уже не смог коснуться ваших губ, — он рассеянно крутит колки. — Так вы сделаете это?..

— Что? — хрипло спрашивает Ричард, голос — надсаженный, будто от плача. Совсем как в детстве.

— Нальёте мне вина? — Рокэ приподнимает брови и не смотрит ему в лицо, всё понимающий, не сказавший ни слова.

Ричард зажмуривается, вздрагивает, когда случайная искра выстреливает неожиданно далеко, прожигая в ковре пятнышко, похожее на каплю жирной олларианской грязи. Когда по сумрачной темноте плывёт нежный гитарный аккорд, он обнимает себя руками, упирая кулаки в подмышки — чтобы не встать. Или, напротив, собраться с силами, встать и наполнить бокал Рокэ. И свой заодно. Сейчас, только перестанут гореть губы, перестанет колоть в груди.

Ричард с усилием сглатывает ставшую кислой слюну:

— Вы больше ни о чём не хотите меня спросить, эр Рокэ?

Слова со значением истаивают в воздухе, но Рокэ лишь улыбается куда-то в сторону еловой иголки, прилипшей к его сапогу.

— Если у человека в моём возрасте и остаются вопросы, то лишь как сильно кухарка пересолила рыбу на этот раз и прочее в таком духе. Смотрите-ка, насквозь прожгло… Ну да ладно, мне всё равно никогда не нравился этот ковёр, акустика с ним — чистое наказание. Не переживайте, Ричард… Всё к лучшему. Всё правильно. Всё хорошо.

Рокэ кладёт пальцы на струны.

— Хотя нет, Ричард… Есть у меня вопрос. Как вам это? — Глуховатые флажолеты звучат точно сквозь туман, тоскливо и уныло. Рокэ никогда не играл так раньше.

За распахнутыми окнами, под горбом лунного света нахально плещется в фонтане крупная птица — перебирая крыльями так быстро, что музыка её вспархивающих движений мягко разрезает ночной воздух. В городе где-то далеко, что кажется, словно в другом мире, каретный обод медленно дребезжит об умытые дождём камни.

— В конце напоминает Вальдеррабано, — устало говорит Ричард. — «И в Духа Святого».

— Но не слишком напоминает?

— Не слишком.

— Хммм... Тогда назову её «День мой смеркается дважды…». Или чересчур претенциозно?

— Хватит! Эр Рокэ, хватит... Я просто делаю то, что должно. Вам меня не понять, эр.

— Прощу прощения, юноша? — Рокэ прислушивается к случайному атональному аккорду, полностью поглощённый настройкой. Невозможно поверить, что несколько минут назад жадные руки Рокэ не могли отпустить Ричарда; что он хрипло смеялся ему в рот, казалось, почти счастливый.

Ричард касается языком распускающейся на губе капли крови от ранки, которую оставил Рокэ. Скоро она затянется насовсем, и Ричард будет трогать гладкую кожу, втайне жалея.

— Делайте своё дело, Ричард. Решительности покарать врагов у вас как у Леворукого. Воспользуйтесь ей.

— Что, если моя решительность покарать врагов зависит от вашего милосердия?

Эхо безымянной музыки умирает в тёмных углах кабинета. Птица упархивает прочь, и воцаряется полная тишина: не чадит свеча, не искрит оплывающее янтарём полено. Воздух недвижен.

— Тогда у вас серьёзные проблемы, Ричард. Или у меня — вы знаете, все мои враги прекрасно живут и здравствуют.

— Кроме моего отца, — перебивает Ричард.

— Ваш отец никогда не был моим врагом, — Рокэ по-прежнему не глядит ему в лицо; на мгновение нежно улыбается, словно опять склоняется к Ричарду в поцелуе. Но вот уже Рокэ недовольно цокает языком: в интервальном скачке струна издаёт жалобный высокий скулёж, словно собака, которую погладили против шерсти, но наконец-то басовито, сладостно гудит — как летний шмель в сладкой высокой траве.

Ричард замирает, широко распахнув невидящие глаза. Музыка прогоняет давящую тишину между ними. Рождает их обоих заново, обретая форму в баррэ под пальцами Рокэ, вырывается из кабинета в чёрное пустое пространство вовне, создаёт: сестёр и мать Ричарда, его учителей, его друзей, его недругов, его королеву — она, будто из жадной его грёзы, появляется в кобальтово-синем платье под цвет не своих глаз; с тонкой кожей, на которой нет синяков от пальцев Рокэ, с её сыновьями — копиями Фердинанда... С отпечатком губ на фарфоровой плоти чашки, словно стигматом, она сидит у окна, и смотрит, как музыка Рокэ высекает реки, шпили, флаги, помятые ветром; пропасти и горы, туман, дожди, грозу и весь мир.

Ричард прикусывает губу, чтобы не разрыдаться.

— Это прекрасно... Это действительно прекрасно, эр Рокэ. Для какой это песни?

— Той, которая не написана, — говорит Рокэ, поглаживая гриф.

«Вряд ли я успею закончить».

Перед тем как уехать и не вернуться, отец наклоняется к Ричарду и прижимается своим лбом к его, шёпотом обещая, что с ними ничего не случится: они — единственные мужчины в семье, на них такая ответственность, всё будет хорошо. «Отец, ты был наполовину прав. В отличие от тебя, со мной действительно всё хорошо», — позже думает Ричард, когда правит лучшей лошадью в столице, спеша домой от лучшей столичной проститутки, оплаченной золотом убийцы, и продолжает бесконечный диалог, убеждая отца в том, что всё не так, как говорит Мирабелла, что Ричард наконец-то начал кое-что понимать, и он не в силах сделать то, что от него требуют. Но ты обязан, говорит отец. Помни о своём долге.

Глупо. Отец давно мёртв, ему всё равно.

Самые впечатляющие победы мы одерживаем над воображаемым противником, — проносится у него в голове. Даже если противником всегда был только ты сам.

— Но будет написана, — говорит Ричард. Его голос не дрожит, и Рокэ с изумлением ловит его взгляд своим.  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Вы все же умеете целоваться, Ричард](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480195) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020)




End file.
